Feed Me Your Blood, Feed Me Your Soul
by FaggotBakery
Summary: Jack and Sally have been dating for quite some time now.. Their anniversery is up and Jack doesn't know what to get Sally with all the work the Mayor drags him into.


**Nightmare Before Christmas A Short Story  
>Part I<strong>

Jack walked through the haunted town of holloween, making his way to his tower. At times he didn't want to leave Sally to herself at night in her new lonely home. Jack didn't like the idea of leaving her side at all. It was hard enough to leave durring the day time to work since he was the "The Pumpkin King" and needed to keep Holloween Town in order.

Sally had told him, in her free time she would like to sew and for a small aniversery gift she was sewing up something special. But Jack wasn't so happy. In just two more days... two more days, it'd be their two year aniversery. He climbed the stairs of the large tower, staring at him feet. He sighed as his dog, Zero, barked with happiness that his skeliton master was home.

Jack laid on his "bed" and looked at his ghostly pup who had joined him. "Oh, Zero, I don't know I shall ever do of this.. Only two more days before our aniversery and I have nothing to give.." he groaned. Zero looked sadly at Jack. He smiled as a idea popped in his head. Zero barked with glee and fled, coming back with a scrapbook of all of the Holloween stuff.

Jack took the book and smiled. "Good thinking, Zero! I'll make her a scrapbook! This will be the greatest present ever!" he cried out in joy. Jack got up and got to work. The next day, Sally walked through town as she passed the mayor. "Hello, mayor!" she greeted. "Hello, Sally!" he waved. She snuck through the gate doors and smiled, walking about a grave yard. She sat down and pulled out some things from her basket. A black cat sat by her and meowed.

That very night, Sally heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it. There, she was picked up quickly and recieved a surprise kiss from her loved one, Jack. "Hello again.." she said, smiling. Jack hugged her. "Hello, Sally.. What ever shall we do tonight..?" he asked. Sally slipped from his grip. "Well, if you want we can, oh I don't know.." she whispered. She was hushed by a boney finger before being kissed deeply. She smiled.

Sally picked up a book from the shelf. "Have you ever heard of _The Princess And The Pea_?" she asked. Jack stared at the cover. "Not in my life." he said. "That's because your not alive.." she joked. He smiled and held her close as she opened the book to the first page and began reading. Many hours later, the clock stroke twelve and they looked up. "Oh, it's time to say good-bye.." Sally whispered, saddened. "I will be back for you tomorrow night, dearest.." Jack promised. Sally smiled and nodded.

**Part II**

It was morning and Jack woke pretty early. He got up and sat at his desk. He opened the scrapbook and continued his work on placing the pictures inside. He closed the book for a moment to glance at the cover. It had the letters in bubble letters, labled: **The Haunted Book of Love**. He smiled at the picture of Sally and himself in eachother's arms.

Jack placed a few stickers of ghosts around the picture and smiled. He opened the book back up and continued his work. There suddenly was a knock on the door. "It's open!" he called. The door creaked open and the mayor walked up to him. "Jack, we have to keep Sally away from the- What's that?" he asked, distracted. Jack quickly shut the scrapbook and placed in it his desk. "Nothing.." he said. The mayor glared at him.

"Are you making a scrapbook..?" the mayor asked, raiding a brow, his orange smily face staring at him. "Personal reasons.." Jack said. "No lying, Jack.. The pumpkin king must never lie.." Jack looked at the short fat man. "I'm not-What do you need, mayor, I'm very busy..!" he spat harshly. He didn't want anyone into his business. "Yes, well, Sally has been going into the graveyard more offten and the zombies are ready to attack.. We need to keep her away from there.." Jack stared at him. "I'll talk with her.." he said. The mayor nodded and left.

That night, Jack walked up to Sally's doorand knocked. He held a ghostly wrapped gift in his one hand. Sally opened the door. "Jack!" she cried. She hugged him and kissed his head. "Come in.. I have _two_ gifts for you..!" she said. Two? Jack was surprised when she only pulled out one box. He opened it and smiled. It was a blood red ribbon. "You made this?" he asked. "Yes... It's not as much as the first is though..." she explained. "Wait... I want to give you something.." he said.

Jack handed Sally the gift and she began opening it slowly. "Oh, Jack, a scrapbook!" she cried. She looked into it. "Oh and our pictures! Thank you!" she said. She sat up and hugged her skeliton boyfriend. "Now, for your other gift... Jack.. I have good news.." she said. "Yes, Sally?" "I-I... I'm pregnant.." she whispered. Jack stared at her. He smiled widely and hugged her. "Sally, that's great news!" he cried. Sally hugged him back. "Oh, Jack, I'm so glad you think so...!" she said. "Of course I do!" he replied, happily.

_**THE END**_


End file.
